


Journey to Forsaken

by COSMICraven117



Series: Saving of the Forsaken Prince [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSMICraven117/pseuds/COSMICraven117
Summary: In closing year of Destiny 1, Raven is captured by the House of Kings while searching for Uldren Sov. What she doesn't expect is that he is their Kell.





	Journey to Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> chronicarus via tumblr and I are back with another RP fanfic featuring Uldren and Raven. After our trials RPs we are diving into the story we've really wanted to tell. The Saving of Prince Uldren. This is part one of the Forsaken series called, Saving of the Forsaken Prince.

They drag her limp body through the dirt, tumbling stones and pebbles under her scuffed boots. This was her fourth day of torment after her capture, and she was completely unconscious as her body aches and blood paints her robes. 

The two vandals toss her body into her cell, completely dark and wet from water dripping in. Raven’s body falls with a thud, and the cell door is slammed shut. All is silent as she lays in the dirt. Hallow. Not quite dead. These Kings found a way to suppress her light. She was cut off from her power, her ghost Farren as well. They were free to do whatever they please to her, so she would feel all the pain. Her bond faintly glows, her robes are tattered and tainted with soil and her own blood.

Uldren Sov sits draped low in a throne that once belonged to a Kell, who's corpse now lays rotting in the nearby subcave in an unceremonious and desecrating manner, just another body in the ever rising count. His eyes are half lidded, staring darkly toward the two Captains that stay nearby him as his guard. 

"Fffather Ohhl-dran, the light bearerrrr." The Captain on the left, heavily scarred and seen many battles, killed many Guardians clicks as he tilts his head. "It iz feemale-ahh. Hair, bright as blahhd. Eyes, blue as sky!" One of his four arms raises to reference the heavens. "It iz like youuu..." 

This makes Uldren lean up slowly and his eyes widen to full gaze, looking upon the creature that makes noises of intrigue. "Like me.... They are pathetic. Infantile, and they know nothing of death." 

This makes the Captain straighten his stance and thrust his head from side to side in denial. "It iz.. Awokennnnnhhh." 

Now this.... This was interesting. Awoken. His own people and yet tainted by the Traveler's wretched, intruding Light.

"Bring me the pitiful godling's Ghost." He commands, and within a short amount of time, the shivering, weakened machine was offered to the Awoken Kell. Uldren raises his hand, looking at the Ghost as its fearly bulb blinks on, looking right into familiar face.  
“U-Uldren... oooh thank the Traveler. It’s you... please, make them stop hurting us. Make them stop hurting... her.” Farren pleads in such grief and weakness. His shell is battered and scuffed, scratches stretched across his form and he shakes in fear as the fallen stood on in laughter.

As soon as the Ghost spoke his name, his eyes widen in shock. His free hand reaches to his head and he recoils as though he were struck, and his hand tightens around the Ghost considerably, enough to cause discomfort to it. He brought it closer, leaning forward again and he speaks through a tightened jaw.

"... What ... did you say?"

Farren is terrified, was this the same man he met? Raven’s lover? The gentle soft spoken prince all that time ago. His doubts were overflooding. He struggles in the tight talon grip of Uldren and he continues to beg. “Please stop hurting us Uldren! Surely you remember me, it’s Farren! I’m Raven’s ghost!”

Raven?

Again, he recoils and hisses, closing his eyes tightly. When he opened them again, their golden fire seemed more clear, brighter. He looked at the Ghost suspiciously, his brows furrowed as though he were trying to make sense of it all.

"Could it be..." He stood suddenly, holding the Ghost all the way down to the jails. The crowded tunnels of the Fallen make way for their Kell, the dregs skittering away in fear and the Vandals following out of curiosity, pulling away from shredding the tech they got their claws on. Raven would hear heavy footfalls upon his approach and he stops at the bars, his eyes gazing down to assess what he could see. He releases Farren from his grip, letting him escape his grasp.

Her little light sighs in relief, floating between the bars to nuzzle against her limp head. “Raven I’m here! Please wake up, you won’t believe who’s here too!” Farren glances over to Uldren for support. 

There is no response from the limp form, just deafening silence. Until a groan ripples up her throat and a weak hand presses the ground as strongly as she could, to push herself up. Her elbows buckle and give out, collapsing back to the ground. Farren could only watch in horror, cut from their light all he could do was sadly press against her hand. “Please, Uldren’s here!”

Something washes over Uldren in these moments. There is a pain in his chest, not physical but it might as well have been. There is a tightening around his heart that makes it palpitate enough to elicit a staggering breath. He takes some steps back and his eyes widen. Turning his head, he barks an order to open the cell and the nearby Fallen adheres quickly, backing up. He speaks words to these Fallen and they reach in to grab her as Uldren turns and holds himself up against the cavern wall. His voice wavers as he speaks, the same ferocity staying present in his voice. "Bring her to the chamber." He pushes off of the wall, disappearing down into the dark where the Fallen soon follow with Raven in tow, her arms clutched under their claws. 

Upon arrival, more orders, and Raven would feel water splash against her face. Uldren looks her over as he steps closer. His breaths are heavy, his pulse racing. He reaches a hand down to put his gloved fingers to her chin, raising her head so that she may look at him.

Upon awakening from the sudden cold flash she growls in agony, eyes wild and she struggles to lift any limb in defense. The last thing she remembers was being stabbed by the vandals’ shock blades. The pain reminds her of the endeavor she somehow survived. 

Her eyes recognize his golden eyes and she struggles to speak. Raven’s voice was hoarse, her teeth are blood stained her and she coughs to clear her throat. “W-what... I don’t know... anything. Please... stop...stop hurting me...” Raven is broken. Shuttering, and she doesn’t believe that Uldren is standing before her. Her ghost’s voice can’t even calm her.

The feeling comes again. Suddenly, all at once, Uldren Sov is shaking from head to toe, eyes wide in disbelief. Raven Curator. His lips part and he lets out a trembling breath as the pull in the back of his mind keeps its tendrils tethered, trying to null any and all emotion. And yet, his jaw trembles open and close as he looks at her. Memories assault his mind, reminding him of who he was. Had once been. How long had it been now? He lost track a long time ago. 

Do not believe this deceit. Something whispers. His eyes close and his head turns to one side slowly as though to pull away from something. His hands hovers on either side of Raven's head and he opens his eyes again, squinting as though she were near blinding. "Raven..." Her name leaves his lips.

Upon hearing her name, her eyes peer up into his very soul. Eyes as blue as sky they described. However she looks faded, a mere reflection of her former glory and strength. Her eyes are haunting, liking looking at one’s reflection in a cracked mirror. 

Soon, there are tears. Hot tears streaking down her cheeks and she weeps. Raven cries out to him like a wounded, dying animal. Farren doesn’t believe what he was seeing. Two destroyed people in their own ways... struggling to reach out to each other. 

Raven’s breathing is struggling between whimpers, her own arms shaking as she tries to lift them up. Her hands want one thing. Just one... to hold him.

You must leave. Now. 

He winces, withdrawing, fighting. Her voice shatters something inside of him and a panic sets in. His mind resurfaces, even the Fallen could sense his entire aura change and they chatter in confusion. "Cl-..Clear the cavern... All of you, MOVE OUT!" He roars the order and kneels back down quickly, pulling her up into his arms. She is dying.

Farren is desperate now, feeling the connection to Raven fading with each passing moment. “Uldren there’s only one thing you can do to help her. Lower the suppression fields on this structure. I can heal her if you allow us the connection to the light!” Raven presses her head against Uldren’s chest and her fingers grip his cloak the best she could. With desperate shakes, she begs him too.

"No time, I'm taking her up to the surface. You will have your light. " He explains, biting through the mental agony he was enduring as he began to ascend the tunnels, the shrieking cries of the Fallen echoing dreadfully through the system as they began to empty the caverns in a raving flurry.

Farren zips after them, keeping close to Uldren’s shoulder. Raven’s will bangs and roars, resisting the urge to close her eyes. Her eyes simply stare at Uldren, this shadowy figure of him. Her tears continue to fall as she bites the inside of her cheek, doing anything to help her stay awake and alert. She will not die here. In the dark. Lost from the light. No. No.

Approaching the surface, the air changes and becomes cool rather than humid, the pressure changes and.... She feels the Light begin to wash over her as he slows from his quickened strides that leave him even weaker than before. His mind twists and causes him enough of a jarring pain that upon stepping out from the cave mouth entirely, he all but collapses, almost dropping her.

Her body tumbles to the ground, weak. Raven looks up to the heavens and with a shaking broken hand she reaches out to feel the sun. Farren’s energy engulfs her form and she lets out an enraged roar as the light washes over her. There is a blinding flash of light, and as the light settles, there is an... angelic like figure. Raven is levitating above the ground, with mighty wings beating in rhythm of her heart. 

No blood or bruises stain her features. Her robes are still torn and shredded but she floats in defiant strength above him. She lands gracefully and her wings threaten to block out the sky from Uldren’s view. “Uldren... I’ve been looking for you.”

He raises his hand up to block that Light that seems to almost burn him, raising to stand as she is rejuvenated. His hand lowers but he keeps it out as though to almost keep her away. Guardian. The title is bitter in his mind. Bitter and yet.... Raven.... He stares at her in bewilderment, his chest heaving in staggering breaths. In the distance are Fallen onlookers, awaiting their Kell's next orders. But there are none. It was as though he could not wrap his mind around what he was seeing. How? How did she find him?

Raven wants nothing more than to reach out to him. Embrace him. Share quiet moments and ask him why he was here. With Fallen. There must have been a mistake. Perhaps they didn’t know it was her. The onlookers make the guardian move into a defensive stance. 

Raven growls, four days of deathly torture. Her instincts are hard to prevent. She summons two starlight katanas, hot and golden. She bares her teeth and growls, a flaming warrior ready to pounce. “Tell your... friends to back off.”

Uldren staggers back at her display and his breathing hitches, quickening again and he looks around at the hoard and throws his arm in a gesture. "Scatter!" He demands, and at first they seem to stare, some creeping in and he barks out another order, in their tongue this time, almost expertly and they back away, recoiling and crawling into crevices and some back into the caves.

Raven slowly allows her wings to fade into the wind. Her swords vanish in ash and she approaches him with a questioning glare. She is interrupted by Farren nuzzling into her cheek. “Oh thank the traveler, you’re back!” At this the warlock softens and pets her little companion. However her eyes are still on Uldren. Raven’s eyes hold sadness, resentment, anger... disappointment. But she still loves him. For that is why it all hurt.

As she approaches him, he is repelled several steps toward the cavern's mouth. Suddenly, he stops and hardens his stance into a defensive position that quickly turns to the offensive as he took a step toward her, his blade being drawn. 

"Stop." He demands, his burning eyes wide. Fear, confusion, and she feels the torment touching at the edges of her psyche.

“W-what?” Raven’s feet are then grounded. She doesn’t dare step forward, or retrace her steps back. She puts her hands up. “I don’t have any weapons anymore. Uldren what is going on? You’re in charge of the Kings? You know they tortured me for four days? I think have the right to some answers. No I deserve answers.”

The look in his eyes chisels at her very heart. She thought he would be happy to see her... Raven nearly shrinks, her aura carrying rejection and sadness. "Several of your crows still talk to me. When... When I reclaimed my memories, they remembered so many of our times together. They helped me track you but I also felt this... pull. Some force or something, whispers maybe... Uldren please, just let me hold you. Let us connect as we would always do. We can recover."

He backs away again. Something dredges up in his mind. Memories, a question. He shakes his head and winces, holding his dagger up again. Darkness swirls at the edges of his eyes. "What... What was...." He swallows hard and breathes, speaking louder. "What was engraved on Kali's dagger?! The words!" He had to know she was not some delusion. Time was growing short.

Raven sees his concern. It was becoming clear, he just wants to make sure... She smiles, tears forming in her eyes. "Rise, and rise again." She herself recalled the memory. Kali gifted Raven the dagger before hunting down Taniks, the fallen at ended her life. Raven was left with the dagger and those... words. At the time, she never suspected the words to foretell her future. Guardianship. To rise and rise again from the ashes. Like a phoenix. Raven awaits Uldren's response, hoping it was enough to destroy his doubts. It was her. Truly.

The words pang in his ears and he closes his eyes, taking in a deep shuddering breath as the whispers shriek back and there's a clearness. He sees her, under the light of the stars. He opens his eyes and sees her there now, and his dagger lowers as his arm rests at his side. His fingers release and the dagger falls. "Raven... It really is you..."

“Of course it is... Uldren...” Raven’s feet carry her towards him, her arms were around his neck and she allows the fresh new tears fall. “It’s me... it’s really me. I’ve been searching for you... for so very long.”

Something in her contact with him washes over Uldren in a fluid motion that pushes and pulls his very soul. He can't move. All he can do is lean into her. He doesn't feel himself reach up and grip ahold of her armored coat, twisting the fabric into his fingers with a near death grip. His eyes close tightly, and he holds her to him.

Raven soaks him in, enjoying his very presence. Her action is without thought but of utter need. Her mind brushes against his. ”I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you so very much. Uldren. My Uldren.” Her tears wet his neck and she whimpers in bliss. She would hear the overlaying whispers as she reached out to his mind, met with the visage of a darkened cloud, a mist, even if he felt nothing of it in this moment. Something is wrong. He was hiding something from her and she would feel it. Still, he clings to her and his breathing remains staggered and hitched with both emotion and struggle.

Something is indeed wrong. Raven stands alone in the darken field. The heavens above ceased the brilliant light of the stars, only a few remain. The wheat across the fields was dead. Crumbling. Withering away. Their peaceful haven was... hallow. Her mind returns and she looks to him in concern. “Uldren?”

He pulls back from her a small bit, his head lowering and he breathes hard again. His body wracking and trembling and then finally he thrusts himself away from her, one hand over his eyes, fingers parted and one of his eyes blazing through the crack, looking at her. "You.... You have to stay out of this."

“What are you talking about? We’ve been separated for so long. Please let me help you.” She invade his space once more, hands reaching for his face.

He backs away further and lashes his hand out to knock away hers, shouting. "Not!!! ... Not this! For your own safety, Raven. You must stay away!"

She retracts her hands. Stung. Bitten. Snapped at. This wasn’t him... this couldn’t be. “No, Uldren I’m begging you let me stay! I love you! I can’t lose you again.” She pleads with him desperately, she doesn’t care how loudly she shouted.

There is a roaring sound of a ketch overhead, and the whoops and cries of the Fallen begin to sound as they rally themselves in preparation for departure. The two captains, his guard creeps from behind him with their eyes glowing and swords drawn and Uldren holds out his hand. They halt. He looks at Raven. "Not... this time."

Raven wilts, weakened by his words. This was his final shove at her. Pushing her away. Now her heart feels heavy, threatening to fall out of her chest. She looks down, feeling defeated. “You don’t love me... you have thrown out all that we have done. All that we were... Have you truly forgotten me?”

"Dont love you?" He repeats and his gaze hardens, and he nearly growls out the words, pointing at her. "It is my love that sends you away!" His voice rises to a shout. The captains behind him hiss and speak in their tongue and he turns his head toward one of them, not taking his eyes off of her. He speaks Eliksni again and the Captains begin to climb the rocky wall above the cave mouth, leaving the two awoken alone. Uldren sidesteps to the left, slowly, until he was no long backed to the cave wall, keeping his body turned toward her. "You would not understand. This is my task and mine alone!"

“And then what? You’ll disappear on me once more?!” She roars with wrathful, yet defeated eyes. “I tire, TIRE of chasing after you! We are finally back together and the first thing you do is push me away! You plan to abandon me? Forsaken me for a year? Two years? How do I know if you’ll ever come back?!”

Her words burn him like fire, in his chest. The back of his head pangs with a sharp bolt of pain and makes him wince. Before he knows it, both hands are on his head and his eyes close tightly. "Raven... PLEASE!" GO!"

She rattles, panting as her tears stain her face. She lost this battle. She lost him. Again... Raven collapses to her knees, frantically her eyes look at him one last time. 

She was convinced that this would be the last time she would see him. The very last time. When she summons her wings they were already sprawled across the ground. Raven no longer felt the supportive wind under her wings. For the wind she loved, drove her, supported her... was fading away. 

Raven struggles to rise above the ground, her wings working harder to elevate her. She had lost the strength to speak words, but was able to say just one... When her mind brushes along his, it was cold and mournful. Goodbye. The flaming bird takes to the sky, her cries drowned out in the wind.

She would be out of sight by the time Uldren had found it in himself to reach out in a desperate last effort to bring her back. Raven. He thought in sorrow, on his knees, the hand on his face gripping. She would not hear him, their grieving severing their ties over the short distance. 

It was nearly a half hour that he knelt there, both hands at his sides, holding his head low. 

The two Captains crept down the cliffside on the right and approached him after deciding amongst each other if they even should, and they staggered back when they watched him rise to his feet. 

His head lifts and his eyes open. The edges of his sclera are blacken and swirling. The glow of his irises, a violent, malicious fire. He looks at the Captains, between them and slowly, turns towards the hovering ketch. The Fallen look at each other as his gaze drifts back toward them, and his hand comes to the wrist of his opposite, adjusting his attire. 

"Time to go..."

Raven does not return to the tower, nor does she bother chasing down Uldren’s ketch. No... she flies and flies as far as she could. Both broken in heart and spirit, Raven tries to find solace in the boundless skies. 

It will be late in the evening when she lands and settles into a cave. She curls up in a corner and stares out at the mouth of the cave. Emotional and physically spent from the day, Raven doesn’t speak... not even to Farren. 

Uldren pushed her away for something he didn’t dare enlighten her on. Her tears return and she sniffles. “It is my love that sends you away!”

His words echo in her mind and she shakes her head. That wasn’t her Uldren. He would have told her what he was up to at least. Instead she was cast aside. Raven wipes her tears. Wondering if he is also struggling to sleep at all this evening.

The Ketch shakes the air as it leaves the atmosphere of the Earth, rocketing into the heavens. Uldren settles himself heavily into a chair, leaning back in it with a hand to his head for a long time. The Fallen around him do not bother him. They knew their heading.

When his eyes open again, they are staring past the glass into the glowing indigo realm of The Reef. He rises, slowly from his 'throne' and took several steps forward. Reaching up, his hands grip the edges of his hood and pull it up over his head, and he turns to face the hoard of scrawling Fallen. They await his orders, clicking, growling and screeching their alien tongue as he began to walk through them. 

"Come my friends... We descend upon the Prison. I'm going to need a bigger army."


End file.
